


The Seaside

by sad_machine (orphan_account), staaticsnow (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sad_machine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/staaticsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kageyama remembered when they were younger, the promises they made to one another, the hushed secrets they shared, and he wondered if things would ever really go back to the way they were before. Everything was different, everybody had left. Hinata even left. Even he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, so I finally decided to try some angsty fluff for one of my favorite OTPs in Haikyuu!! :3c Prompts were found on imagineyourotp. should you find any weird typos/unusual things, please feel free to comment w corrections. hope you like it!

Kageyama's pencil clattered against the desk beneath him as he huffed and tossed it away, running his fingers through his hair until he rested his forehead in his hands. He tried his hardest to ignore everything that had come rushing back while he was doing homework, but his brain refused to bury the pain of his past again. Kageyama's chest felt heavy as he took a few deep breaths, trying to wrest himself from anxiety.

Instead, Kageyama opened his window, leaning back in his chair as he listened to the sound of the ocean outside. His mind was still preoccupied, but now, at least he could take a moment to think about why his mind continued to wander back to what had happened before graduation, the moment he had shared with  _him_ , that second of hesitation, the warmth flooding through his veins, and then, nothing.  Then college. Then life. He could think about what had gone so terribly wrong for them that life began and he wasn't in Kageyama's life anymore.

The sound of the waves grew more intense, and Kageyama opted for his bed instead of leaning in his uncomfortable chair. His bed welcomed him with open arms and warm blankets as he sank into a pillow. His mind easily gave into sleep, letting his consciousness slip in and out of reality until finally his memories because nothing more than a dream to relive.

* * *

_"It's like, the ocean is talking to us." Hinata had said once._

That's how it always began.

_"The ocean is talking to us, and I really want to listen." Hinata continued. "Most of the time, she's whispering." The spiker looked over at Kageyama, smiling wide. "Don't you think so? I know it's weird, but my mom used to tell me that when I needed to calm down. She would say, "Listen, Shouyou. The ocean is saying something to you. Can you hear her? She must be whispering." And I would listen so closely. I had never been so quiet in my entire life." Hinata's gaze then moved back to the blue ocean water in front of them, and he laid his hand down beside him, calmly, almost gently, like he was afraid of hurting the sand beneath him. Kageyama remembered that so vividly, the way he set his hand down, because Kageyama then watched as he put his own hand down, just a few inches away, but not close enough to touch Hinata's own._

_Kageyama then turned his gaze back to the scenery in front of them, but he could feel his hand slowly starting to inch towards Hinata's, and he felt Hinata's trembling fingers graze his own before they finally curled their fingers together, one filling the spaces of the other until they were holding hands, and Kageyama's heart stopped beating in his throat long enough for him to realize that Hinata's face had flushed, and his entire body was shaking._

_"What's wrong?" Kageyama had asked, and wrongly so. Hinata shook his head, not daring to look at Kageyama as he wrestled his hand away from Kageyama's own and wiped the corners of his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Hinata, please, tell me what's wrong."_

_Hinata then stood up from the sand, and he wasn't gentle anymore. His fist clenched at his sides, and he shook his head again, turning his back on Kageyama and starting for the sidewalk, quickly grabbing his shoes from the side and slipping them on. The entire time, he didn't bother to apologize to Kageyama, nor explain why his mood so suddenly changed. And Kageyama let him walk away, watched him disappear into a crowd of people in the distance. He didn't even run after him. He didn't even call his name. "I'm such a coward," Kageyama thought, as he pushed himself off of the sand, just as gently as he had touched it before._

That's how it always ended.

* * *

Kageyama rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, finding wet tears on his cheeks and face as he then realized that he was, indeed, crying in his sleep again. All because of that stupid dream. That stupid thing that had happened in their third year, just before graduation, and still, he wondered what it was all about. Hinata had never explained why he just left that day, why he wouldn't look at Kageyama after that, why their quick strikes grew shoddier and shoddier until they finally stopped playing together. And then that was the end of that. They applied to different colleges, apparently far by train and driving, and Kageyama found it ironic. Their time together had been so short together, yet so perfect, and then it was cut short again by whatever it was that caused Hinata to suddenly hate Kageyama. He didn't question it, though. He just assumed it was his own fault, something so wrong in him that finally caused Hinata to snap and leave him. Most of the time, he wondered why it took Hinata so long to start hating him.

The boy slipped out of his bed, finding himself yawning as soon as he realized it was 5:30 am, and he was somehow awake. He longed to sleep again, but he just couldn't, not when he knew that dream would come back again, as it had for the past few nights.

He slipped his shirt off over his head, slipping on a new, clean one on as he then started to grab his jeans and socks. Maybe he just needed a distraction from it all, someplace to go this early in the morning and have a calm moment to himself. So he finished grabbing all of his things before slipping his wallet into his back pocket. Then he grabbed a jacket and zipped it up to his nose. He liked to do that sometimes, zip them up too much, but it was always a terrible idea afterwards, because the jacket was frequently worn by Hinata back then. It still reminded him of the small ball of sunshine he once had for himself. It still smelled like him sometimes. But only sometimes.

* * *

The streets outside were very quiet, a nice change of pace considering he was usually rushed in the mornings to get ready for class and work. The lull of the city was a welcomed change for Kageyama. Spring break also offered others the chance to escape from their boring town, leaving Kageyama with only a handful of his friends to talk to, and even then, they were complaining about how much they wanted to leave for vacation. Kageyama wished for the same, but he didn't want to go on a vacation by himself, and it's not like he had other people (besides his parents) to visit, so he decided staying home was in his best interests. Besides, he liked staying home sometimes, if he could keep himself distracted with something simple.

The setter rubbed the back of his neck as he approached the stairs leading down to the subway, taking a few lazy steps before he bounded down the rest of the steps. His favorite coffee shop was open at five every day, and was only a little ways away, but Kageyama liked the rocking of the subway, and sometimes the early morning chatter of it all. Kageyama stood at the safety line for the train, listening as it began to pull up, and he was thankful that he just barely made it to his train. He heard the doors hiss and then slide open as a few small groups of people walked out of the train and onto the platform, talking loudly among themselves. Kageyama thought he saw, for a second, a flash of orange hair, but didn't dare to look and check again. He knew if he did, if he looked up for that mysterious person who had walked out of his life, he would be disappointed to find some pretty girl instead of Hinata, instead of him, and he didn't want to risk it. So maybe it was Hinata. He wouldn't know, and didn't want to know.

Kageyama heard a small bustling from behind him, the sound of people faded away, and he only heard the stuttered voice of one person he had never expected to find soon. He took in a deep breath, feeling his chest rise and fall as he tried to control himself. He didn't want to turn around. Maybe it was just his imagination playing a cruel joke on him, and when he turned around, Hinata would suddenly disappear like he had before and life would go on the way it always did. But he couldn't let the moment slip away, even if it was his mind playing tricks.

With the turn of his heel, Kageyama spun around and found a bright orange mop of hair before him, the spiker picking up a bag from the ground after its contents had spilled out, and he now silently cursed himself. Kageyama's heart froze in his chest, and every vein in his body went numb as soon as he saw him, Hinata on the ground of the train station and annoyed. Kageyama had only ever hoped for this type of thing, and now that it was happening, he couldn't believe it. Goosebumps rose on his arms as his hands shook by his sides.

Hinata picked himself up from the floor, bag looped around his arm before he looked up, around, and then in front of him. The first noise to come from him was the smallest squeak in his chest, and then, Kageyama's eyes softened. Hinata's bag dropped to the ground, but he didn't move, not even an inch, until Kageyama took a step back, away from the other boy, maybe to give him space, maybe because he was afraid, but either way, he took a step back.

"...Do... do you hate me?" Hinata asked quietly. Kageyama's voice caught in his throat. Whatever he thought he could say, he lost within a split second. Instead, he shook his head slowly, not daring to blink for fear that if he blinked, he would lose Hinata. "I would hate me." Hinata said. "I did a terrible thing."

Kageyama looked down at the ground, his face a light shade of pink as his brain tried to work through whatever it was that seemed to be happening. This entire situation seemed surreal to him, as though he was still asleep in his bed, dreaming up some fake situation to make himself feel better.

"...I talked to the ocean for a while after you left." Kageyama mumbled quietly. Hinata's face brightened as his eyes widened, and an involuntary smile formed on his face. "She had a lot to tell me. She told me about my future. She told me about... about everything. Except... why you left me that night." Kageyama's cheeks flushed, and he shook his head. "But it's okay. I never wanted to ask her why you left. I don't think she would have known."

"Kageyama, I-"

"Because you didn't know why either, did you?"

Hinata's demeanor changed as he looked away in shame. He damned himself for being so transparent with Kageyama, especially because Kageyama was so smart when it came to troubling things like this. Whenever something was wrong, whenever he was bothered by something, Kageyama was right there, wondering how he could help. It was simultaneously the most adorable, and then the most annoying thing about Kageyama, the one thing that made Hinata angry and excited at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said softly. "I was scared. You're my best friend, Kageyama. I was scared of losing you in more than just a friend way. We were graduating, college was right around the corner, and we waited until the last minute to talk about a relationship." Hinata paused. "Not saying it's an excuse. It isn't. It was just so much all at once that I was nervous, and I thought it would be easier to leave before we made things worse."

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized again. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay."

Hinata's face softened, and before he knew it, he had tears running down his face as he ran into Kageyama's arms for an embrace. The people around them gave them odd looks, but Kageyama could barely pay them mind as he lifted Hinata off of the ground and swung him in the air. Hinata kicked his feet, burying his face in Kageyama's neck and sobbing lightly.

"Please don't cry." Kageyama said softly. "If you cry, I'll cry. I don't want to cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." Hinata whimpered softly. "I never meant to hurt you that night, Kageyama. I never meant to be so cold. I was just so scared." Hinata trembled against Kageyama's chest, hiccups bursting through his lips before he sighed and shook his head. "You didn't deserve that, any of it."

"It's okay, Hinata." Kageyama finally said his name, and Hinata broke down again, sobs slipping past his lips as he buried his face closer to Kageyama's warm body. Kageyama opted to move away from the edge of the subway platform and towards a bench where few people loitered.

Kageyama pulled Hinata away, grabbing him by his chin and leading his face slightly before Hinata's eyes fluttered open, cheeks tinged with a light blush that sent chills down his spine. The tears on his cheeks shined under the cheap light of the subway station as Kageyama wiped them away with his free hand.

"May I kiss you?" He asked. Hinata nodded, leaning in just as slowly and gently as Kageyama had asked before their lips met and a warmth spread through the both of them. It was like a cool warmth, from the tips of their toes to the ends of their hair. Hinata silently thanked himself for not cutting his hair because now that it was slightly longer, people weren't giving as strange of looks to Kageyama and Hinata kissing in the train station. Plus, Kageyama's fingers were tangled in it, and he liked that just as much as being able to hide his blushing face. Kageyama pulled his lips away first, leaving Hinata's warm mouth as he steadied his breath and opened his eyes. He ran his fingers freely through Hinata's orange locks of hair, and he thought he must have looked like a grinning fool because his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

"Where were you going?" Hinata asked with a sniffle as he pulled away. "On the subway, I mean." Kageyama rubbed his neck awkwardly as he realized what he had just done completely in public and hoped nobody he knew saw him. They would never let him live it down if they saw.

"This coffee shop I really like." Kageyama said.

"Really? I thought you didn't like coffee."

"I didn't." Kageyama replied. "A lot has changed. W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, obviously." Hinata said, and the tone in his voice changed to a guilty one. "To apologize for everything. To beg for forgiveness, if that's what it took.... I just... really needed to see you."

"What if I wasn't here? How were you going to find me?" Kageyama asked. Hinata lifted up a piece of paper, a lazy address scribbled on the paper as he smiled. "Who-"

"Believe it or not, Oikawa." Hinata said. "I was asking everyone, I mean... everybody, and nobody knew where you were. It's like you just cut off connection with everyone, except for the grand king." Hinata said. "He said you sent him a letter with thanks."

"That was a personal letter." Kageyama flushed. 

"He gave me the address after I started crying." Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. "By the way, everyone wants to hear from you, y'know. The first and second years, Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai, the third years. Even Tsukishima told me to get you off your ass and back for a reunion."

Kageyama blushed brighter, burying his face in his hands as he tried to keep himself from crying now.

"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata said softly. "Want to go get coffee together? Or do you want to be alone? It's okay if you do, I have money for a hotel."

"Let's get coffee." Kageyama said, picking up Hinata's bag from the ground and looping it over his own shoulder. "We'll walk, it's only a few minutes away."

Hinata nodded, following Kageyama up the stairs of the subway station before Kageyama paused, turning around and using his free hand to grab onto Hinata's own. Hinata flushed, tightening his grip and hiding the smile on his face behind a bright blush and his loose orange hair.

Not a word was exchanged between them as they walked side-by-side to the ends of the streets, their noses red from the cold outside, but their hands were warm from fingertips to wrist as they gripped tightly. Kageyama tightened his fingers until Hinata wriggled his and tightened them as well. Maybe they kept tightening their grip to make sure they wouldn't lose the other one again, but either way, both of them were without circulation as they approached the coffee shop. Kageyama held the door open and watched the short spiker bounce inside with an embarrassed smile on his face. He would have to remember to thank the ocean once he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this, so if there are mistakes, pls comment with them so i can fix them :3c thanks again!!


End file.
